lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Appearances
Episodes Season One *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (debut) *''Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots'' *''The Rise of Makuu'' *''Bunga the Wise'' *''Can't Wait to be Queen'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Kupatana Celebration'' *''Fuli's New Family'' *''The Search for Utamu'' *''Follow That Hippo!'' *''The Call of the Drongo'' *''Paintings and Predictions'' *''The Mbali Fields Migration'' *''Bunga and the King'' *''The Imaginary Okapi'' *''Too Many Termites'' *''The Trouble With Galagos'' *''Janja's New Crew'' *''Baboons!'' *''Beware the Zimwi'' *''Lions of the Outlands'' *''Never Roar Again'' *''The Lost Gorillas'' *''The Trail to Udugu'' *''Ono's Idol'' *''Beshte and the Hippo Lanes'' *''Ono the Tickbird'' Season Two *''Babysitter Bunga'' *''The Savannah Summit'' *''The Traveling Baboon Show'' *''Ono and the Egg'' *''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar'' *''Let Sleeping Crocs Lie'' *''Swept Away'' *''Rafiki's New Neighbors'' *''Rescue in the Outlands'' *''The Ukumbusho Tradition'' *''The Bite of Kenge'' *''Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas'' *''The Morning Report'' *''The Golden Zebra'' *''The Little Guy'' *''Divide and Conquer'' *''The Scorpion's Sting'' *''The Wisdom of Kongwe'' *''The Kilio Valley Fire'' *''Undercover Kinyonga'' *''Cave of Secrets'' *''The Zebra Mastermind'' *''The Hyena Resistance'' *''The Underground Adventure'' *''Beshte and the Beast'' *''Pride Landers Unite!'' *''The Queen's Visit'' *''The Fall of Mizimu Grove'' *''Fire from the Sky'' Season Three *''Battle for the Pride Lands'' (teenage debut) *''The Harmattan'' *''The Accidental Avalanche'' *''Ghost of the Mountain'' *''Marsh of Mystery'' *''Dragon Island'' *''Journey of Memories'' *''The Race to Tuliza'' *''Mama Binturong'' *''Friends to the End'' *''The Tree of Life'' *''The River of Patience'' *''Little Old Ginterbong'' *''Poa the Destroyer'' *''Long Live the Queen'' *''The Lake of Reflection'' *''Triumph of the Roar'' *''Journey to the Pride Lands'' *''Return to the Pride Lands'' (final appearance) Books *Return of the Roar *Kion's Animal Alphabet *Unlikely Friends *Bunga the Wise *Can't Wait to be Queen *Follow That Hippo! *Meet the New Guard *First Look and Find *Fuli Finds Her Place *Kion Roars! *My Epic Roar *The Lion Guard Sticker Scenes *Eye in the Sky *My Busy Books *My First Puzzle Book *My World *Baboons! *The Power of the Roar *The Magical Story *Roaring Rhythms *Long Live The Lion Guard! *Sticker Book Treasury *The Imaginary Okapi *Babysitter Bunga *Family Pride *Kion's Roar *We Are The Lion Guard *Bunga the Brave *Too Many Termites *Ono the Tickbird *Meet Kion *Meet the Lion Guard *Time for The Lion Guard Comics *The Day of the Crocodiles *Which Way Out? *Calf in Danger *Janja's Prisoners *The Missing Ingredient *Hippo Springs *The Best Guard *Let's Help Rafiki! *Saving A Flower *Wildfire Emergency *An Enemy In Trouble *The Night Mission *A Remedy For Impatience *A Test For The Guard *Team Play *Learning By Experience Short Stories *A Search for Spots *Scary But Nice! Video Games *Protectors of the Pridelands *The Lion Guard (App) *VTech Storio The Lion Guard *Disney Color and Play *On Your Marks *Baobab Ball *Soaring Over Summer Arcade *Ono's Eye of the Guard Sight Challenge *Bunga's Bounding Bravery Challenge *Beshte's Log Bashing Strength Challenge *Fuli's Super Sprint Speed Challenge *The Lion Guard to the Rescue *Cave Paintings *Prideland Parade *The Lion Guard Pop! Category:Appearances